


Mariage

by AkaUsa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils sont nombreux à vouloir l'épouser mais qu'en pense-t-elle ?<br/>En vérité, Christa n'y songeait jamais bien longtemps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mariage

« Ah, c'est bien ton genre ça, ma petite Christa ! Je devrais t'épouser, tiens. »

  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'adolescente recevait une demande en mariage d'un de ses camarades. D' _une_ de ses camarades non plus, à vrai dire.

  
Christa leva doucement les yeux vers ceux de son aînée. Elle avait souvent du mal à déterminer si Ymir était sérieuse lorsqu'elle souriait railleusement et, cette fois-ci, son expression lui semblait encore plus mystérieuse qu'habituellement derrière ses lèvres étirées.

  
Il y avait un petit rire au fond de sa gorge qui, en tendant l'oreille, lui paraissait presque étranglé. Comme si son étrange compagne se forçait.

  
Pourtant, Ymir était différente de Christa sur ce point. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui agissait contre ses propres désirs, comme elle le lui avait déjà dit par cette nuit d'hiver, elle ne vivait que pour elle-même. Alors cette impression qu'elle puisse se forcer n'était sûrement que cela, une impression.

À force d'essayer de comprendre davantage sa camarade, peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait des choses.

  
Christa se demandait souvent ce qu'Ymir pensait d'elle. Après tout, elle faisait attention à l'avis de tous ses camarades à son sujet, afin de savoir s'ils avaient une bonne opinion d'elle.

  
Cependant Ymir était un cas différent. Parce que celle-ci savait pourquoi Christa agissait comme elle agissait. Elle n'était pas dupe et en réaction, la bâtarde se sentait parfois libre d'agir comme elle le voulait, parce qu'Ymir ne la jugerait pas et qu'à cause du caractère de cette dernière, personne ne la jugeait selon la manière dont elle traitait Ymir. Évidemment, elle revenait aussi fréquemment en sa présence dans son rôle de gentille fille parfaite, de martyr tragique –bien qu'elle ne le nommerait jamais ainsi elle-même. Et Christa était prête à mourir pour elle, tout comme pour les autres mais parfois, elle se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une raison supplémentaire pour sa mystérieuse amie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son esprit avait complètement dérivé du problème initial. Ce qui n'importait pas tellement puisque Ymir était de toute façon déjà passée à autre chose.

  
Le mariage. À chaque fois que ce sujet était abordé, Christa n'y songeait pas bien longtemps. Il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se permettre après tout. Tant qu'elle restait dans l'ombre, l'église et les nobles ne lui feraient pas de mal, ils se contenteraient de la surveiller de loin pour s'assurer qu'elle ne présenterait pas de danger et n'irait pas stupidement révéler la moindre informations sur ses origines.

  
Se marier, avoir des enfants, cela aurait été signer son arrêt de mort, celui de son conjoint et de ses éventuels enfants. Parce qu'en elle-même, Christa ne posait qu'un petit problème mais si elle devait avoir des descendants, le risque s'agrandissait pour les héritiers de la famille Reiss de devoir se battre pour leur fortune et leurs terres. Son père ne trahirait pas ses enfants et petits-enfants légitimes et il se débarrasserait d'elle avant que le moindre danger ne survienne.

  
Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas se permettre une telle sottise qui la ferait disparaître dans un bain de sang, assassinée discrètement, loin des combats. Cela n'aurait pas été une mort très héroïque.

  
Dans sa tête, elle pouvait presque imaginer Ymir prononcer ces même mots, le sarcasme se détachant à travers chaque syllabe.

  
Ymir, qui était une femme. Même s'il avait été possible de l'épouser, elles n'auraient pas eu d'enfants. Comme cela aurait été pratique. Et naïf. Christa se doutait bien que peut-importait le sexe de son partenaire, si elle choisissait d'avoir une personne pour compagne, elle courait le risque de la mettre inutilement en danger et ça, Christa ne pouvait définitivement pas se le permettre. Surtout pas s'il s'agissait d'Ymir.

  
Voilà pourquoi elle balaya la douce idée de mariage de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle apparut et prit la perche que sa camarade lui tendait en se convainquant que la remarque était simplement humoristique et en l'oubliant ensuite rapidement.

  
Il n'y aurait pas de jolies robes aux couleurs pâles, de cérémonie ou d'échange d'anneaux pour elles. Elles ne vieilliraient pas ensembles. Leurs seules couleurs seraient celle des uniformes militaire et du rouge sang de leurs camarades tombés au combat. Les seuls vœux qu'elles partageraient seraient à l'égard de l'armée.

  
Elles vivraient ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.


End file.
